Eddy Hood Part 3 - The Fortune Tellers/Robbing Blackthorne Shore
trumpeting - drumroll *Dexter's Dad as Dexter's Mom: Now what about that for luck? It's only a circus. A peanut operation. *Betty Barrett: "Peanuts"? Why, you dunce. That's the royal coach. - It's Blackthorne Shore himself. *Dexter's Dad as Dexter's Mom: The man? Wait a minute. There's a law against robbin' royalty. I'll catch you later. *Betty Barrett: What? And miss this chance to perform before royalty? *Dexter's Dad as Dexter's Mom: Ah! Here we go again. *Betty Barrett: Oo-de-lally! Oo-de-lally! Fortune tellers! *Dexter's Dad as Dexter's Mom: Fortunes forecast! Lucky charms! *Betty Barrett: Get the dope with your horoscope. *Blackthorne Shore: Fortune tellers! How droll. Uh, stop the coach. *Ernie Sayle: Blackthorne, Blackthorne, they may be bandits. *Blackthorne Shore: Oh, poppycock. Female bandits? What next? Rubbish. (chuckling) Um, um, my dear ladies, you have my permission to kiss the royal hands. Whichever you like... first. *Betty Barrett: Mmm! Oh! How gracious! And generous. *Ernie Sayle: (gasping) Blackthorne! Blackthorne! Did you see what they...? *Blackthorne Shore: Stop! (giggles) Stop hissing in my ear. *Ernie Sayle gulps and stammers *Blackthorne Shore: Ah! (chuckles) Ernie! Oh, you've hissed your last... *Ernie Sayle: (gagging) *Blackthorne Shore: Ernie! *Ernie Sayle gulps *Blackthorne Shore: Suspicious henchman. *Betty Barrett: Masterfully done, Your Excellency. (chuckling) Now close your eyes and concentrate. Close your eyes. Tight shut. No peeking, Blackthorne. (chuckling) From the mists of time, come forth, spirits. Yoo-hoo! *Dexter's Dad as Dexter's Mom: OK, little fireflies. Glow, babies, glow. *Betty Barrett: We're waiting. laughs Ah, oh! Look, Blackthorne. Look! *Blackthorne Shore: Oh! Incredible. Floating spirits. *Betty Barrett: (slap's Blackthorne's hand and snickers) Naughty, naughty. You mustn't touch, young man. *Blackthorne Shore: Oh, how dare you strike the royal hand. *Betty Barrett: Shh! Shh! You'll break the spell. Just gaze into the crystal ball. Oo-de-lally! Oo-de-lal... Oh! A face appears. (gasping) A crown is on his noble brow. *Blackthorne Shore: Oo-de-lally! A crown! How exciting! *Betty Barrett: His face is handsome, regal, majestic, loveable, a cuddly face. *Blackthorne Shore: Handsome, regal, oh! Majestic. Loveable. Yes, yes. Cuddly. (laughs) Oh, that's me to a T. It really is. Yes. *(Ernie slaps Betty's hand) *Betty Barrett: Ooh! I... *Blackthorne Shore: Now What? *Betty Barrett: (gasps, chuckles) I, uh... I see, um, your illustrious name. *Blackthorne Shore: (snaps) I know my name! Get on with it! *Betty Barrett: Your name will go down, down, down, in history, of course. *Blackthorne Shore: Yes! I knew it! I knew it! Do you hear that, Ernie? Oh, you... (mumbling) He's in the basket. Don't... Don't forget it. *Dexter's Dad as Dexter's Mom: Hmm. What have we here? Solid-gold hubcaps. (hubcap squeaks) Oo-de-lally. The jackpot. (sword scraping) *One of Blackthorne's guards whistles *Blackthorne Shore: Robbed! I've been robbed! Ernie! You're never around when I need you! (coughs) I've been robbed. *Ernie Sayle: Of course you've been robbed! *Betty Barrett: Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally! *Dexter's Dad as Dexter's Mom: Fortunes forecast. Lucky charms. *Blackthorne Shore: After them, you fools! (sobbing) No, no, no, no! *Ernie Sayle: I knew it. I knew it. I just knew this would happen. I tried to warn you, but no, you wouldn't listen. You just had to... Ah! Ah! Ah! Seven years' bad... (yelps)... luck. That's what it is. Besides, you broke your mother's mirror. *Blackthorne Shore: (wailing) Mommy! I've got a dirty thumb. Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Robin Hood Parts